


all of this silence and patience (pining and anticipation)

by orphan_account



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which Jackie makes a new friend, figures out she's in love, rejects a few boys and gets a clue. Not in that specific order(a clueless au, but not really. think of it as a very distant cousin of the 1995 masterpiece clueless)
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	all of this silence and patience (pining and anticipation)

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned this out as a very faithful clueless jackiehyde au, but then it became something so divorced from clueless (to the point where the ex step sibling thing is like...still a thing, but also not a thing whatsoever), while at the same time having some remnants behind from when it was a full clueless au. so,,,,,have a fic i'm posting after a month of finishing it so it can finally stop haunting me and i can move on that has some clueless vibes
> 
> title from taylor swift's song dress

Jackie Burkhart could not believe what she was seeing.

The classroom chatter seemed to disappear as Jackie stared down at her report card. Her eyes glazed through the As and the one B to focus on the C in the paper. How could she have gotten C in History? 

The rapid movements of teenagers leaving the classroom took her out of her reverie. Jackie stood up and walked toward her teacher.

“Mr. Johnson, excuse me,” Jackie started, with a sweet smile on her face. “Could I speak with you for a second?”

“What is it, Miss Burkhart?” the teacher asked, his voice monotone and disinterested.

“I was looking at my report card and there’s something I don’t really understand.” Jackie explained.

“Uh-huh.” Mr. Johnson drawled.

“How could I have gotten a C in your class? I thought I had done ok on the midterm.” Jackie said, her eyebrows furrowing.

“You did well on the midterm, yes, but most of your papers this trimester were weak.” 

“But a C?” Jackie whined, “Couldn’t I do something to get it up to a B? I care so deeply about History.”

Mr. Johnson threw a knowing look at Jackie. “The grade is final. At least now you know what to work on next trimester.”

Jackie stopped herself from rolling her eyes. “Thanks, Mr. Johnson.”

The teacher motioned at the door in an ‘after you’ manner. Jackie gave him an insincere small and walked out of the classroom. She waited until he had disappeared into the hallway before letting out a frustrated sound. Some people were just unreasonable.

“Jackie!”

She turned her head to see Chip leaning on a locker, looking at her with a self-assured smile. Jackie gave him a quick wave, but kept walking to her next class. She didn’t feel like speaking to him at the moment, but she made a note in her mind to talk to him at some point during the week so he’d know she wasn’t blowing him off. It was important to keep up appearances. 

\---

Jackie looked up from her magazine when she heard her dad calling her name. She was out of her room calling out for her dad when he yelled that he was in the kitchen.

“Hi, daddy.” Jackie said, as she entered the kitchen. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and peered at what he was doing. He was eating a salad while he sifted through some papers.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Jack responded, “How was school?”

“Don’t remind me. I got my report card today and my history teacher won’t let me do anything to get a better grade.” Jackie complained as she sat on a tall stool.

“Well, sweetie, you don’t have to worry about that. Who cares about grades? You know what you have to do-“

“Marry a rich man who can take care of me.” Jackie finished for her dad. When she was young, her dad saying those words had made her excited, but now it only filled her with dread.

“That’s right,” he bopped Jackie on the nose slightly. “See? You’re so smart.”

Jackie forced a smile and looked down at the floor. “Why did you want to speak to me?”

“Oh, yes.” Jack turned his body toward his daughter. “I’m going to be away on important business for a while.”

“How long is a while?” Jackie questioned, her eyes narrowing.

“At least a month.” her dad replied. “Hopefully not more, but it could go for a little bit longer.”

Jackie didn’t even bat an eye. Her father was constantly making trips out of Point Place, so it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to.

“When do you leave?” 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Jack grimaced.

“Oh,” Jackie said. “Well, I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, princess.” he replied as he patted her head. “Now, I know a month is a bit too long, but I know you’re responsible enough to take care of yourself. And if you need anything you can always ask Lucy when she comes by the house during the week.”

Jackie nodded absentmindedly. Lucy was the Burkhart's maid. Jackie already knew she wouldn’t be asking anything of Lucy. Last time her father had gone off, Jackie had made the mistake of asking Lucy to stay behind a few times for dinner, but the pitying looks the older woman threw her way across the dining room table had put off Jackie from ever seeking out her company again.

“Also, I asked Steven to stop by once in a while to check in.” 

Jackie groaned. “Really? Why?.”

“Jackie,” her dad said in a serious voice, “be nice.”

“He’s not nice.”

“He never has anything bad to say about you.”

“Not to your face.”

“Jackie.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“I don’t understand why you insist on acting as if you can’t stand him.” Jack said, shaking his head.

“Who says it’s acting?” Jackie asked petulantly. 

Her father didn’t bother responding to that. Jack would never understand Jackie’s pretense of disliking Hyde, but he also held no desire to grow to understand it. As long as both of them were on speaking terms with one another, he was satisfied.

“I just don’t understand why any mention of that marriage, I mean, five month long mistake is forbidden, but somehow we got stuck with the son.” Jackie continued. She knew she was being petty, but she couldn’t help herself.

Jackie actually didn’t hate having Hyde around, even though she didn’t completely understand why he still hung around the Burkhart residence sometimes, instead of just hanging out with her down in the Forman’s basement. Jack Burkhart’s five month lapse in judgement (otherwise known as his marriage to Edna) had been put out of its misery over two years ago. Edna had fully abandoned her son and left Point Place a year ago to god-knows-where, and Hyde had been living with the Formans ever since. Still, from time to time, he stopped by the Burkhart house to see Jack, who for some reason had grown fond of the boy during the four and a half months he’d lived there. During the time he had been living with the Burkharts, Jackie and Hyde had formed a reluctant friendship which slowly transitioned into a real one. She even spent most of her time with him and his friends nowadays.

“You better play nice with him when he stops by.” Jack warned her, pointing at her with his index finger.

“I will not be making any promises.” Jackie said, turning her nose up. At her father’s look she added, “But I guess I can try.”

“That’s my girl.” Jack patted his daughter's cheek. “Now, run along and do whatever it is you young girls do.”

\---

The next day at cheerleading practice, Jackie was busy warming up and gossiping about Pam Macy’s latest sexcapade when Julie jabbed her side with her elbow.

“Ow!” Jackie exclaimed, turning to Julie with wide eyes. “What?”

“Did you hear about the new kid?” Julie asked giddy.

“No. What new kid?”

“He’s foreign. No one really knows where he’s from though.” Julie shrugged. “But he’s getting here on Monday. I hope he’s hot.”

“You have a boyfriend.” Jackie reminded Julie.

“It’s not like I’m married.” Julie laughed.

Jackie rolled her eyes before standing up to practice her routine. She wasn’t expecting much from the new kid. Point Place was such a boring town that not even someone from a new place could make it interesting. 

\---

Jackie was halfway to sleep when a loud slam jerked her awake. Her heart was beating erratically as she sat up in bed confused. She walked out of her bedroom when she started hearing voices from downstairs. Her body relaxed as she recognized who was speaking so loudly. The fear that had filled her body moments ago was now replaced with annoyance.

She walked down the stairs to see a pantless Michael Kelso in her living room. He wasn’t alone. Donna and Eric were sitting on the loveseat, singing loudly to each other.

“What are you doing here?” Jackie said from gritted teeth.

“Oh, Jackie!” Kelso threw himself at Jackie. The impact caused her to take several steps back, but she managed to grab him in a pseudo hug. “Nice pyjamas!”

Jackie rolled her eyes as she pried him off her. She turned to Donna and Eric. They didn’t spare Jackie a glance and kept singing at each other.

A new voice came from the entrance to the kitchen. “Oh, shit. You’re awake.”

Jackie turned to look at Steven Hyde standing on a doorway balancing three glasses of water in his hands. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

“What the hell are you doing here so late? And why did you bring these drunken idiots?” she asked, pointing rapidly between the couple on the chair and Kelso.

“These idiots,” Hyde said pointedly. “Got too drunk for me to sneak them into their houses. So I needed a place to sober them up. I would have gone to the Formans, but they’re having a party so I thought, ‘Why not bother my favorite ex step sister instead?’”

Jackie shuddered exaggeratedly. “Ew, we agreed to not bring that up.”

“Why erase such an amazing, traumatic time in our lives?” he smiled at her as he gave each of his friends a glass of water. Jackie gave him a mocking smile.

“Steven, gather your band of merry men and get out of my house.” Jackie motioned at the drunk teenagers. She kept staring at Kelso, scared that he would somehow cause damage to himself, or worse, her house. She still hadn’t forgiven him for the time he set a ‘small’ fire in her living room.

“Come on, Jackie,” Hyde walked over to her and grabbed her by the forearms. “You wouldn’t turn out poor souls in need.”

Jackie didn’t even blink. “Yes, I would.”

“See? You’re totally selfish, man. Not even for your dear friends can you think of others.” Hyde said.

Jackie balked at the mention of ‘dear friends.’ While she considered them friends and mostly hung around them, to that day she was still insecure about her space in the friend group. She wasn’t sure if they considered her a true friend or if they had just gotten used to having her around. She hoped it was friendship, but none of them had ever made such an announcement.

“Excuse me,” Jackie crossed her arms. “I am so selfless.”

Hyde stared at Jackie.

“I am.” Jackie said firmly. “Which one of us does charity work during the holidays?”

“Ah,” Hyde put his pointer finger on his lips. “You mean charity for the unfortunate bums?”

Jackie made a mocking face. “It’s what they are.”

They were staring at each other so intently that the only thing that drew them away from the other was the sound of Kelso falling to the floor.

“Michael!” Jackie knelt down beside Kelso. “You idiot!”

As Jackie reached for his head, Kelso sat up. “Ow.”

“Come on,” Jackie said standing up. “You can sleep it off in a spare bedroom.”

Kelso stood up and leaned against Jackie. Her knees buckled beneath Kelso’s weight. Jackie’s eyes sought Hyde’s, silently pleading for help. Hyde rolled his eyes and grabbed Kelso.

“Time to sleep, moron.” Hyde said in an irritated tone.

Jackie turned to speak to Donna and Eric, but closed her mouth when she saw the couple sleeping against each other on the loveseat. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t muster much exasperation. While she would never admit it out loud, Donna and Eric were cute together. Jackie left to look for a blanket in one of the linen closets. As she was making her way back to the sleeping couple, she ran into Hyde. She pushed the blanket at his chest.

“Here.” Jackie said forcefully. “I’ll accept this forced sleepover, but you better have them all out of the house by the time I wake up tomorrow.”

“Anything for you, doll.” Hyde replied, tapping her chin.

Jackie groaned again and tried to push him away, but he dodged her hands.

“Goodnight, Jackie.” he said as he walked away.

“Night, Steven.”

\---

True to his word, Hyde had gotten the gang out of Jackie’s house by the time she woke up that Saturday. She had spent the day working on her homework. She ate cereal for two meals, and skipped the other one. The day came and went without Jackie seeing another person. She had gone to the basement to see if anyone wanted to hang out, but it was empty. She knew Hyde had work and assumed Eric, Donna and Kelso were taking the day easy to deal with their hangover. On Sunday, she tried to fill her day with as many activities as she could. She allowed herself to wake up later than usual and read a romance novel to pass the time before leaving for the mall. She entered all of her favorite stores and tried on clothes, but nothing amazed her enough to drive her to buy it. She went back home and practiced some of the cheer routines. She thought of going by the basement again, but decided against it.

On Monday, Steven’s words were haunting her during the lunch period. She was sitting with Donna, listening to her drone on about a fight she had had with Eric during the weekend. The boys were nowhere to be found, so she assumed they must have been skipping. When Donna finished her story, she made sure to give her some advice on how to make Eric so miserable that he would apologize. 

_See, I am so selfless,_ Jackie thought smiling to herself. She was about to ask Donna what she thought of Hyde’s claim, when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

“Hey,” Jackie slapped Donna’s hand. “that must be the new kid.”

“Yeah.” Donna said, not looking up from her lunch.

In a moment of something that could only be described as absolute brilliance, Jackie came up with a plan that would show Steven just how compassionate and selfless she was. 

Jackie waved at the new kid to get his attention. The boy looked behind him to see who she was waving at, but Jackie shook her head and pointed at him. Finally, he caught on what she was trying to get across.

“What are you doing?” Donna asked, with an amused expression.

Jackie shushed her and smiled at the foreign kid. He reached their table and Jackie patted the empty chair spot next to her.

“Hi.” she said brightly.

“Hello.” the boy replied tentatively in an accented voice.

“I’m Jackie and this is Donna,” Jackie pointed across from her. “What’s your name?”

The long sound that came out of the new kid’s mouth made very little sense to Jackie. She shared a look with Donna, who also had a confused look on her face.

“...Ok. What brings you to Point Place?”

“Exchange student program.” he replied. Jackie noted that the boy rolled his Rs.

“Cool.” Donna commented.

“Made any friends yet?” Jackie smiled at him again.

“Not really. Not many people seem to want to talk to me.” The boy’s voice seemed sorrowful.

“Well, no need to worry.” Jackie said cheerily. “We’ll be friends.”

“Really?” the boy looked between Jackie and Donna.

“Of course. Right, Donna?” Jackie turned to the other girl at the table.

“Uh, sure.” Donna said, shooting Jackie another confused look.

\---

“...and Julie, she’s kind of a slut. Seems to always forget she has a boyfriend.” Jackie finished describing the other cheerleaders to her new friend as they entered The Hub. 

Sitting there already were Eric, Kelso and Hyde. Donna sat next to Eric and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Everyone, meet the new foreign exchange student.” Jackie stared at the original occupants of the table. “Introduce yourselves.”

“I’m Kelso.”

“Hyde.”

“I’m Eric, Donna’s boyfriend.” Eric asked, putting his arm around Donna’s shoulders. “What’s your name?”

The new kid repeated what he had pronounced back at the school cafeteria. The boys looked at him like they didn’t know how to respond.

“How ‘bout we just call you Fez? Short for foreign exchange student.” Hyde asked, his face scrunched up.

The boy just shrugged in return and sat next to Hyde. He turned to look at Jackie.

“And where’s your boyfriend?” Fez asked, smiling.

“Jackie doesn’t date.” Donna explained amusedly.

“Too good for us mere mortals.” Hyde added sarcastically. “No one _could ever_ be at her level.”

Jackie narrowed her eyes at Hyde before answering Fez. “I’m just...highly selective.”

Hyde moved his hand as if he had just been proven right.

“I mean, it’s like when you’re assembling an outfit, you don’t just put whatever shoes on. You need to choose perfectly so that it completes the look.” Jackie explained as Fez nodded gravely.

“I understand.” Fez responded.

Hyde looked between the two with a disgusted look. 

“So guys are just like shoes?” Donna asked, face scrunched up.

“What an apt analogy, seeing as you step all over men as well.” Eric remarked, pointing at Jackie.

Jackie shot him a dirty look. 

“Speaking of clothes, wanna go to the mall?” Jackie asked Fez.

“You just got here.” Hyde commented.

“And I want to leave.” Jackie replied.

“Sure.” Fez said.

“Wanna come with us, Michael? Donna?” Jackie asked, her eyes going back and forth between the two. 

Donna shook her head as Kelso responded. “Nah, I have to go home early. Parents want to have a family dinner or whatever. I tell ya, I don’t know what got into them, but they wanna spend so much time with us kids now. It’s not natural.”

“Not gonna invite us?” Eric asked, pouting in mock offense.

“Goodbye.” Jackie said loudly.

As they exited The Hub, Jackie informed Fez of a sale she had heard about earlier that day in the girls locker room.

\---

Jackie was showing off a periwinkle skirt to Fez to get his opinion.

“Very beautiful.” Fez said, nodding.

“I know,” Jackie turned to the mirror and looked at herself one last time. “I’m gonna get it.”

Fez smiled at her while she changed into her original clothing in the dressing room. She was smoothing down her hair when she came out and saw Fez talking to a short blonde girl. The girl was smiling and nodding along to whatever Fez was saying. Jackie stayed behind until the conversation was over. 

“Fez!” Jackie poked him in the shoulder. “Look at you, lady killer.”

Fez blinked at Jackie. “Ha.”

“How exciting!” Jackie squealed. “See, I told you. Hanging around me will take you places.”

Fez smiled weakly.

“So…” Jackie began. “Is she your type?”

“Huh?” he frowned.

“Do you like short blondes? Brunettes? Tall redheads?” Jackie posed dramatically. “Tell me! What kind of girl are you into?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Fez fidgeted with his sleeve. “All women are beautiful.” 

“Ok. I get you.” Jackie nodded. She had a pleased expression on her face as if she was proud of a great achievement. “You’re open to anything.”

“Sure.” he responded.

Jackie gasped, grabbing his shoulder. “Oh my god. I need to start a list of girls I could set you up with. Don’t worry, I’m very popular. I’ll find someone.”

Fez chuckled nervously.

\---

Jackie had finished her night routine and was looking for a quick snack before bed. She walked into the kitchen to see Hyde eating cereal from the box.

“Haven’t I seen enough of you today?” Jackie asked, trying to take the cereal box from his hands. Hyde held it over his head. Jackie jumped to try to get at it, but it was helpless. She gave him a light push.

“This is why I love visiting you,” Hyde smiled. “Your very loving nature.”

“Get bent.”

“I’m just keeping my promises.” Hyde started eating the cereal again. He tilted the box toward her as if offering her some. She grabbed a handful of cereal.

“Aw,” she cooed. “You’re so sweet.”

Jackie grabbed his cheek and made a kissy face before rolling her eyes.

“You don’t have to come here if you don’t want to. It’s not like we never see each other.” Jackie said.

“But then how will I eat your food?” he smiled mockingly.

They sat in silence for a while, trading the cereal box.

“What are you doing with the new kid, anyway?” Hyde asked.

“Community service.” she replied smiling widely.

“You’re incredible.”

“Thank you.”

“No,” Hyde shook his head. “I mean, you’re incredible. As in hard to believe. Fez isn’t a doll.” 

“I never said he was.” Jackie frowned.

“It’s what you’re thinking.” 

“No, it’s not. Just because I wanna share the gift of my popularity doesn’t mean I’m using him.” she said with a sincere look on her face.

“Maybe I should take him under my wing.” Hyde mused. “Invite him over to the basement.”

Jackie’s mouth opened in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It had taken until last year for her to be invited to the basement and the gang would sometimes still pretend they were annoyed she was there. Deep down she knew that if they didn’t want her there, they would just throw her out, but Jackie was a girl of words. Sometimes she wanted, she needed, for them to tell her they cared for her. She knew that would probably never happen seeing as three out of the four were completely emotionally constipated. Still, to hear Steven consider inviting Fez to the basement after only a few minutes hurt.

“What?” Hyde asked, noticing the angry expression that was taking over Jackie’s face.

Jackie puckered her lips. “Nothing. You should leave. I’m going to sleep.”

“I just got here.”

“And now it’s time for goodbye.” Jackie said, throwing the cereal box into the trash.

“Are you pissed?” Hyde felt confused with the development of this conversation.

“Of course not. I love being accosted at night to hear about how much of a bad person and bad friend I am.” she was already making her way out of the kitchen.

Hyde followed her. “Clearly you’re in a mood. We’ll talk when you’re not being so difficult.”

She turned to look at him, fire in her eyes. “Get. Out.”

Jackie ran up to the stairs to her bedroom and didn’t relax into her bed until she heard the front door slam.

\---

A week or so had passed. Jackie and Fez were lying on her bed talking about nothing and everything. Fez reached out for something that was on Jackie’s bedside table. He looked at the picture frame closely before turning it for Jackie to see. Jackie smiled fondly to herself before reaching out for it.

“Don’t we look so amazing?” Jackie said excitedly. It was the picture frame that held the prom photo Jackie had talked Hyde into taking with her last year when he went as her date. He hadn’t even been looking at the camera, but that hadn’t diminished Jackie’s wide smile in the picture or outside of it. She had been so happy when she managed to convince her to take her. All it took was a couple of sighs and tears, and he had asked her. It had ended up being one of the best nights in Jackie’s life. 

“Yes, both of you look very beautiful. Who knew Hyde could clean up so well?”

“I did.” Jackie said, leaning over the other side of the bed to put the picture back where it was, next to her framed picture of herself.

Jackie and Hyde had reconciled after their fight a few days ago. Jackie had gone down to the basement and announced they were friends again. She told him she had done some angry journaling about him in her diary and she felt completely purged of any angry emotions toward him. Hyde had just looked at her with raised eyebrows and then nodded once. She had moved to give him a hug, but he had put a hand out and said no.

“So, what do you think of the gang so far?” Jackie asked Fez.

“Um. Well, I don’t always understand what Eric is saying but he seems nice and he’s funny. Donna’s very beautiful. Hyde also says a lot of things I don’t understand. Like about the government and cars that run on water or something. Kelso’s...cool. He’s nice.” Fez said in a very serious tone.

“Don’t worry about Eric and Steven. Eric’s probably just saying some nerd stuff and no one completely understands Steven.” Jackie said as Fez nodded along. “Michael’s fun.”

“Yes,” Fez started. “He’s very good looking.”

“Yes! I always say he can be a model, but everyone just laughs at me” Jackie frowned.

Fez smiled at her.

“Oh!” Jackie scrambled off the bed and walked to her bookshelf. “Let me show you something.”

She perused through the shelves before she found what she needed. She pulled out the yearbook and walked back to the bed.

“‘Operation: get Fez a date’ has officially started.” Jackie flipped through the pages of the yearbook. “Here. Look.”

Fez took the yearbook from her hands and looked at a page with pictures of the cheerleading team.

“These girls,” Jackie circled them with her pointer finger. “I think, would be willing to go out with you. What do you think? Which one do you like best?”

“I don’t know.” Fez said with a frown on his face.

“No preference?”

“No.” he responded quickly.

Jackie pouted. “Huh. Ok. I’ll just decide then.”

Fez shrugged, not meeting Jackie’s inquisitive stare.

“I’ll keep you updated.” she said as she stared down at the yearbook.

Fez kept looking at Jackie’s bedspread. “I have to go. My host parents are probably waiting for me. I’m gonna practice driving so I can get my license.”

“Oh, well. Good luck.” Jackie said, thinking about who she was going to call. Not Millie. Maybe Carly…

_I got it,_ Jackie thought.

\---

Jackie had just finished up her call with Alicia about going on a date with Fez when the phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. You need to come over for dinner.” 

“Sorry, my daddy told me not to listen to strange little orphan boys.” 

“Hilarious.” Hyde deadpanned. “Mrs. Forman found out that the little rich girl was all alone in her lonely cold mansion so she _ordered_ me to invite you over for dinner.”

Jackie looked around her room. She didn’t really feel like eating dinner all by herself that night.

“I guess I can make an appearance. Can you come pick me up?”

“Whatever.” Hyde said before hanging up.

Jackie smiled as she lay back on her bed. What a surprisingly good day.

\---

They were all sitting at the dining room table. Mr. and Mrs. Forman sat in their usual seats at the head and foot of the table. Jackie and Hyde were sitting side by side across from Eric. 

Eric reached for the salt on the middle of the table.

“What the hell is that?” Red asked, looking at his son’s hand.

Hyde smirked, “Yeah, Eric. Anything you wanna share with the class?”

Eric glared at Hyde before looking at his father, “Donna got me a man-ring.”

Eric put his hands up so everyone could see it. His expression showed how displeased he was with his gift.

“Aw,” Kitty grimaced. “That’s...sweet.”

“Why is it _so_ ugly?” Red asked, his brows drawn together.

“Hey!” Eric tried to muster some outrage, but found none. “Whatever. I don’t know how she could look at this and think it was a good gift. I thought Donna had good taste.”

“That was your first mistake.” Jackie said between mouthfuls of food. “It told her it was ugly, but she didn’t want to listen.”

“Wait, Jackie,” Eric pointed at his ring again. “You knew about this?”

Jackie nodded slowly.

“And you didn’t think about warning me?” Eric gritted out. 

“And miss the fun?” Jackie raised her eyebrows. Hyde laughed softly.

“I can’t keep this. I need to find a way to destroy it.” Eric threw his hands up.

“No, you can’t.” Jackie replied quickly. “No matter how ugly the ring is, and it is incredibly ugly, it came from love.”

Eric stared at Jackie unimpressed so Jackie continued. “This is what you do. You wear it for a few months, but don’t draw attention to it-”

“It draws attention to itself!”

Jackie ignored Eric. “And then slowly, you start phasing it out. If you’re lucky, Donna won’t notice. If she does, you’ll have to start all over again.”

“Jackie, that plan sucks.” Hyde looked at her.

“Just talk to her, honey.” Kitty said to Eric.

“Do not talk to her.” Red warned his son. “You’re stuck with that...thing now.”

“As usual,” Eric looked down at the table. “Thanks for being no help whatsoever.”

Hyde smiled mockingly at Eric. “Hey, man. At least we’re consistent.”

They continued eating. The conversation came and went, but it was mostly focused on inconsequential things. At one point, Kitty asked Jackie where her mom was, and Jackie realized she had no idea. Thankfully, she was able to come up with something. She didn’t want the Formans to pity her.

Hyde cleared the plates when they finished eating and Jackie stood next to him as he washed the dishes. She looked at her nails, noting she needed a manicure soon. Maybe she’d invite Donna.

“Has anyone heard from Laurie lately?” she asked Hyde.

“Nah. Last I heard she was in Canada, but that was months ago. Why’d you ask?” Hyde turned his head toward her.

Jackie shrugged. She couldn’t explain why she wanted to know where Laurie Forman was, she simply felt like she needed to know.

Hyde and Jackie stood in comfortable silence as he finished washing up. After he was done, she walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Forman to thank her once again for having her over.

When Hyde finally strolled out of the kitchen with car keys in hand, Jackie asked. “Can I drive?”

“Ha,” Hyde deadpanned. “No.”

Jackie pouted. “I’m never gonna get my license if I can’t practice.”

“Correction: you’re never gonna get your license because you’re a horrible driver. I don’t want my car to end up like Kelso’s van.” Hyde said, pushing her out of the front door.

He was referencing the last time one of the gang had let her drive. She had borrowed Michael’s van for the day and returned it destroyed. 

“I thought we decided to not bring that up anymore.” Jackie climbed into the passenger seat.

“No. _You_ decided. I think it’s hilarious to bring it up.” Hyde started the car. “I still don’t understand how someone who knows so much about cars can’t seem to grasp the simple act of _driving._ ”

Jackie slumped down. She looked out of the window, but it was so dark there was not much to see.

“So,” Jackie drawled. “How long until Donna finds out Eric hates his ring?”

Hyde smiled mischievously. “I give it a day.”

“Donna’s gonna be so pissed.” Jackie laughed.

“You’re gonna rile her up, aren’t you?” Hyde asked.

Jackie gasped, offended. “I never rile anyone up. I just speak my mind.”

“Sometimes you have to be careful with that. There will come a time where you’ll say something you won’t be able to take back.” Hyde spared a glance at her direction. “Is your mom coming home soon?”

Jackie groaned, hiding her face behind her hands. “I don’t know.”

Hyde nodded absently.

Jackie needed to change the subject. “By the way, thanks for inviting Fez along the other day. He seems really happy to be friends with you guys.”

“Now you’re happy about it?”

Jackie hadn’t made it a secret she wasn’t pleased with Fez’s trips to the basement before she had made up with Steven, but now she was happy about it. She hated apologizing, but she knew she had to throw Hyde a bone.

“I’m evolved enough to acknowledge when I’m wrong.” Jackie smoothed down her skirt, not meeting Hyde’s eyes.

Hyde laughed, “Good one.”

“Shut up!”

Jackie and Hyde kept the conversation going, switching topics from their friends to school to themselves, going all the way to Jackie’s house. Hyde parked the car right in front of the house’s entrance. Jackie looked at the dark house and sighed.

“Hey,” Hyde whispered. Jackie turned to him and saw him close his eyes. Clearly, what he was about to say was costing him a lot, “If you ever do get lonely here or if you need anything, call me. I know how much it sucks to be alone.”

Jackie looked at him as a slow smile spread across her face. Quickly she threw her arms around him and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

“Oh, Steven! You do care about me.” Jackie sighed. “And people wonder why I call you the sweetest guy I know.”

“Stop telling people that, Jackie.” Hyde said from gritted teeth. He allowed the embrace for a few more seconds as she buried her face deeper into his shoulder, before bringing his hands up to push her away. “Get off me!”

Jackie brought her face up to meet his gaze. Blue eyes bore into brown ones as Jackie smiled at him. Neither wanted to break the gaze. Neither completely understood why, but Hyde was starting to. Hyde didn’t know what took over him, but he couldn’t control himself from leaning forward, his eyes dropping from Jackie’s own to her mouth. 

Jackie pulled herself away from Hyde and laughed nervously. “I should probably go in.”

Hyde blinked rapidly. “Uh, yeah.”

“Well. Goodnight.” Jackie threw open the door and got out. When she reached her front door, she looked back to see Hyde was still there. She smiled softly and gave him a little wave before opening the door and entering her empty house.

Inside the car, Hyde stared at the closed door and shook his head. “Fuck.”

\---

Jackie burst into the basement, looking for Fez. He was sitting on the couch next to Eric. She threw herself between the two, forcing Eric to move to the side. Eric made some rude comment at Jackie, but she didn’t even register it. She had something important to tell Fez.

“Fez!” Jackie grasped his hands. “I got you a date.”

Fez’s eyes widened. “Wow. So fast.”

“Yes! It’s with Alicia Wright, tomorrow night. You’re going out for dinner. She’ll pick you up.” she informed him, glee evident in her tone.

Fez smiled.

“Aren’t you excited?” Jackie asked, unsure of her decision for the first time.

“Of course!” Fez tightened his grip on Jackie’s hands. “Thank you. I’m so excited for my first American date.”

She squealed. “After the date’s over, you _have_ to call me and tell me _everything.”_

Fez nodded.

Jackie stood up. “Anyway, I have to go. I’m already gonna be late for cheerleading practice, but I just had to tell you the good news first.”

\---

The next night, as Jackie painted her toenails a light pink color, she got a call. She was surprised to hear Alicia’s voice instead of Fez’s.

“How did it go?” Jackie asked after her initial surprise subsided.

“I don’t know. It felt,” Alicia paused for a second. “Weird.”

“Huh.” Jackie put down the nail polish. “Weird how?”

“It felt like he didn’t want to be there.”

“That’s weird. He seemed fine with me setting him up.” Jackie moved the phone from one ear to the other.

“I don’t think he was interested, Jackie.”

“Sorry, I guess.” 

“It’s fine. At least I got something to do tonight, right?” Alicia chuckled.

Jackie gave a weak laugh before changing the subject. She wondered why Fez had agreed to this if he wasn’t actually interested in a date. Had he only said yes to please Jackie? If so, what a good friend. Jackie frowned. Although, he probably should be doing things because he wants to rather than to make her happy. Jackie closed her eyes. Being a better person was hard.

\---

The following day Jackie kept trying to talk to Fez, but whenever she got the opportunity to speak to him he would come up with something and leave with Kelso in tow. It kept happening as the week went on, In the basement, he said that, all of a sudden, he remembered he had to go buy something at the mall. At school, he was always with someone else from the gang, most of the time Kelso, and Jackie didn’t want to confront him in front of everyone else. If she were angry, a public confrontation would have been justified, but seeing as she was only confused, she thought it best to keep it between the two. His avoidance of her didn’t stop her from throwing looks at him the few times she was allowed to be in his presence. He would simply avoid her gaze.

Jackie was sitting on the basement’s couch. Hyde was sitting next to her, instead of in his usual chair. They were watching TV, but Jackie couldn’t seem to focus on the show.

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in that afternoon. Hyde gritted his teeth. The last time she had been this way, he had ended up taking her to the prom. She sighed again.

“Something to say, Jackie?”

“Oh, no.” Jackie said distractedly. “Just thinking about Fez.”

Hyde frowned, not understanding why Fez would have Jackie sighing all over the place.

Jackie looked over at Hyde and saw his face of confusion. She turned her body toward him. “He’s been avoiding me ever since his date with Alicia and I don’t know why.”

“Maybe it didn’t go well.”

“Oh, I know exactly how it went.” Jackie said, putting her joined hands underneath her chin.

“Why not just go to his host parent’s house?” Hyde suggested.

“I don’t know where they live.” she fluttered her eyelashes at Hyde. “Do you?”

Hyde rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. He explained to her where Fez lived. Jackie beamed at him.

“Thank you.” Jackie went back to her original position. “What are we even watching?”

“I don’t know.” Hyde replied.

“Is that Romeo and Juliet?” Jackie recognized some of the dialogue from when she had read the play back in freshman year. She brought her legs up on the couch and hugged them to her chest. “Ugh, I hate that movie.”

“Really? Seems right up your alley.” he said, looking at her. “Silly romance.”

“It’s so stupid. If only they talked to each other, they wouldn’t have had to kill themselves and deal with so much angst.” she rolled her eyes.

“Hate to admit it, but I gotta agree with you there.” 

“Honestly, you should just admit to yourself that I’m always right. Our conversations would go so much better.” Jackie studied her nails.

Hyde turned back to the TV. “There goes that conversation.”

\---

Jackie waited a couple of days before showing up at Fez’s doorstep. His host parents had ushered her in and offered her some juice while she waited for Fez to arrive home from an afternoon out with the rest of the gang. When Fez finally got there, he was shocked to see her sitting on his couch.

“Jackie,” Fez looked around the room nervously. “What are you doing here?”

“To confront you.”

Fez swallowed. He looked panicked.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Jackie asked with a hurt expression on her face.

He grabbed her arm. “Let’s go outside.”

Jackie allowed herself to be pulled along. Fez kept walking until he could barely see his host parent’s house anymore. Then he turned around.

“I haven’t been avoiding you.” Fez said. Jackie raised her eyebrows. “Ok. Yes, I _have_ been avoiding you, but it’s nothing bad. You didn’t do anything.”

“Was the date with Alicia that terrible?”

“No. It was.. fine.” Fez shook his head.

“Why are you lying?”

“I’m not!”

“Fez!”

“I’m not lying, I’m just-” he stopped himself.

“What?” Jackie asked, swaying closer to him.

Fez opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out. He looked to the ground and grimaced. “I wasn’t interested in Alicia.”

“Ok. Why didn’t you just say so? I could have found another girl.”

Fez swallowed. “It wouldn’t have mattered.”

Jackie frowned.

“Because I wouldn’t have been interested anyway.” he kept looking at the ground. “If it had been a girl.”

Jackie tilted her head to the side, confused for a moment. She repeated his words in her head and finally understood. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. Fez wasn’t looking at her still. She walked closer to him.

“Fez.” she whispered his name. Fez flickered her eyes at her and then back to the floor. She put her arms around his shoulders tentatively, her head on his shoulder. For a moment, she thought he wouldn’t respond, but soon thereafter his arms went around her middle and he squeezed her to him.

“It’s ok.” she comforted him. “Not many people know this, but Buddy Morgan is actually gay too. Don’t tell anyone obviously. Maybe we can set you guys up.”

Fez laughed, “He’s not my type.”

Jackie gasped. “What is your type then?”

“Why don’t we leave that for another day?” Fez asked, his arms tightening around her once more.

“Ok. Whenever you want.” she closed her eyes.

\---

“We gotta stop meeting like this.”

Jackie jumped at the unexpected voice. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be at her house, but once again, there was Hyde sitting at her kitchen counter. This time he had arranged himself a plate of fruits to eat. Jackie’s stomach grumbled at the sight of the strawberries.

“I’ve asked this before, but,” Jackie walked toward him. “Don’t you have your own house?”

“No.” Hyde kept eating. “And, I repeat, I would miss this warm welcome.”

“I would have you know that I actually am very warm. People say I’m extremely loving.” 

“I wasn’t aware you knew so many people that underwent lobotomies.”

Jackie scoffed and pinched his shoulder. He exclaimed and tried to push her fingers away from him.

“So, why are you here?” Jackie asked, stealing a grape from Hyde’s plate.

“Donna’s going temporarily insane or something and wants to go to a club in Kenosha. Anyway, everyone else said they would go so I’m extending the invite.”

Jackie grinned. “You guys want me there?”

Hyde shrugged. Jackie threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

“We’re gonna have so much fun, Steven.” she exclaimed right in his ear.

“Whatever.”

\---

Jackie clapped her hands gleefully as she entered the club. The lively energy of the people dancing around her was infecting her. She was already trying to come up with a plan to force Hyde to dance with her, when Fez surprised her and dragged her along to the dance floor. She was going to comment on his dancing, but he spun her in a way that made her gasp out of shock. She could compliment him later.

Three more songs passed before Jackie told Fez she needed to drink some water. He nodded and moved to the side to keep dancing on his own while Jackie made her way to the table everyone else was sitting at.

“Hey.” she said breathless.

“Wow, Jackie. Fez has moves.” Eric commented, nodding at Fez on the dance floor.

“Yeah, he sure knows how to take a girl out for a spin.” Jackie pointed at a water bottle in front of Donna. “Can I have some?”

Donna pushed it toward her as Kelso grabbed Jackie’s attention. “Hey, Jackie. Can you do the thing you do and get me a free drink?”

Jackie rolled her eyes, but nodded. She took the water with her as she made her way to the bar.

“What thing?” Hyde asked, his brows furrowed.

“Oh, you’ve never seen here?” Kelso asked. “Jackie can go up to any bartender and get a free drink. Because she’s so beautiful, duh.”

Hyde’s face hardened. “Guess I didn’t know you and Jackie spent so much time together.”

Kelso smiled widely. “Of course we do, dude.”

Hyde looked away from Kelso. He clenched his jaw to stop himself from asking any questions that might have revealed some of the ugly emotions coursing through him at that moment.

Jackie returned with three drinks in hand, and gave one to Kelso, Hyde and Donna. “Here you go.”

“Hello?” Eric looked at her. “What about me?”

“Oops.” she shrugged.

“Here, you can have mine.” Donna handed it over to him. “I’m gonna go dance with Fez since you’re clearly not gonna ask me.”

Donna walked away before Eric got the opportunity to reply.

“Crap.” he said to himself before taking a swig of his beer.

Jackie drummed her fingers on the table. “Steven.”

Hyde grumbled without looking at her.

“Do you wanna dance with me?” she smiled at him hopefully.

“No.” he said.

“But-”

“No.”

Normally, Jackie would have kept going until he complied, but something in his tone told her she should step back. She didn’t want to end this night having a fight with him, so she sighed and sat next to Kelso.

“I’m gonna go over there.” Eric stood up from his seat.

“I’ll dance with you, Jackie.” Kelso said, looking at her. Jackie smiled at him. While Kelso wasn’t a great or even good dancer, she thought it was really sweet he would offer. She took his hand and let him lead the way to the dancefloor.

Hyde had turned to look at them leave when Fez returned to the table. He threw himself on the seat next to Hyde and took a few deep breaths.

“Didn’t know you could dance.” Hyde said.

“Well, one is only as good as their partners and, let me tell you,” Fez shook his head slightly. “Donna and Jackie are terrific dancers.”

A slow song started. Jackie was relieved because that meant Kelso’s more erratic moves would be contained. He pulled her closer against him and they swayed along to the music. She could see Eric and Donna dancing. Jackie smiled at how nice they looked together.

Back at the table, the mood had darkened even further. Fez was trying to keep his expression blank as he looked at the dancing couples. Hyde was openly glaring at the couples, grateful his glasses and the club’s lightning would hide it. Both of them did their best to mask the sense of longing they were feeling. Each tried to think of something to say to break their trance, but instead they kept staring.

“Uh, Jackie,” Kelso looked down at her. “Could you come outside with me for a second?”

“Why?” Jackie asked suspiciously.

“Please.” Kelso implored. Jackie nodded, stepped aside and told him to lead the way. She turned around to face him as soon as they were outside the noisy club.

“So?” Jackie asked. “What is it?”

Kelso walked toward her slowly until there was very little space between the two. He looked down at her wide eyes and leaned down. “I really wanna kiss you.”

“What?” Jackie exclaimed, automatically taking a few steps back.

“Jackie, the thing is- I- I’ve been trying to let you know for a while that I’m in love with you.” Kelso said his hands on his chest. Jackie shook her head ferociously. Kelso took a step closer to her, but she stopped him by putting her palm in front of her, begging him to stop.

“No, you’re not.” Jackie said.

“I am!” Kelso screamed at the sky. “I’ve loved you forever, Jackie. It’s the truth.”

“Michael, you don’t love me. Stop.” she pleaded.

“Since I met you.” he replied, looking her in the eyes. “I just wanna be with you.”

Jackie scrunched her face. “Listen. You’re not in love with me. I don’t doubt you care about me, but I’m only your friend.”

Kelso looked defeated. “You don’t love me.”

Jackie came closer again and held his hand to her chest. “I do love you, Michael.”

“But?” 

“But I love you the same way I’m fond of Fez. In a sister, brother, _friend_ kind of way. Like I love Donna and even Eric for that matter.”

“And Hyde.” Kelso added distractedly.

“Yeah.” Jackie nodded along to Kelso, even though his addition didn’t feel completely accurate. Kelso looked at the ground, feeling heartbroken. Jackie cupped his cheek. “Michael, soon you’ll realize that you’re not in love with me and you’ll thank me for turning you down.”

Kelso smiled sadly, but said nothing. Jackie patted his cheek in sympathy, and went back into the club, leaving Kelso behind. As she made her way back to their table, she saw Hyde and Donna dancing. She stopped to look at them. They looked amazing. Her mouth fell open as she blinked rapidly. When she finally sat at the table, there was a frown in her face. She couldn't believe he would dance with Donna, but not her. She knew she was brooding next to Eric, but she couldn’t seem to lift her spirits. After a few minutes, Kelso wandered back to the table and sat next to Fez. All of them looked miserable. Eric and Jackie stared off at the dancing couple, while Fez and Kelso looked anywhere else but the other people at the table.

Jackie got as close as she could to Eric and whispered into his ear. “Why is Donna dancing with Steven?”

“He asked to cut in.” Eric replied dryly. 

Jackie’s confusion grew.

“I want to leave.” she told Eric.

“Same.” he replied, not taking his eyes off Donna.

“I’m sure Fez and Michael are ready to go as well. Get Donna and Steven so we can leave.”

“Why don’t you go for them?”

Something in Jackie’s expression must have shown Eric she wasn’t in the mood for banter because he walked over to Donna and Hyde without more protest. Jackie picked up her purse and walked out of the club. She couldn’t wait to get home.

\---

The inside of the Vista Cruiser was silent all the way back home.

\---

For the next few days, the atmosphere down in the basement felt weird. There was still tension between Jackie and Hyde. Jackie couldn’t shake off the unpleasant feeling she had gotten when she had seen Donna and Hyde dance. Hyde had wanted to ask her about Kelso, but knew that whatever came out of his mouth would not be pretty. Neither tried to initiate conversations with the other and only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. Most of the time, Jackie spent her time with Fez or Kelso outside the basement. 

Every time Jackie entered the basement to only find Donna and Hyde down there, she felt sick. She wanted to know what their conversations entailed, what they joked about, but she knew she was being unreasonable. Of course, Donna and Hyde would spend a lot of time together. They’d been friends practically forever. They were neighbors. 

Still, Jackie couldn’t help but wish Hyde were spending time with her instead, even though, at the same time, she didn’t want to be anywhere near him.

\---

“I know you’re super fancy, Jackie,” Eric started. “But, here in America, we drive on the right.”

“I am on the right.” Jackie protested.

“You’re a lost cause. Why am I letting you drive my beloved Vista Cruiser again?” Eric asked. He was sitting beside Jackie in the middle of the front seat. Donna was next to him, looking out of the window.

“Because you want to see me succeed?”

“Funny.” 

“Jackie, I think you’re doing way better.” Donna turned to her. “So far, you haven’t wrecked anything.”

Jackie groaned. “Stop bringing up Michael’s van!”

“Never.” 

“You’re so annoying.” A honk from a car behind her interrupted Jackie. She sped up a little bit.

“Hey, how about we stay within the legal speed limit?” Eric said, waving his hand around.

“You’re such a square.” Donna laughed at him.

Eric faked an offended gasp. Donna rolled her eyes, but she still held a fond smile. Jackie tried not to stare because a) she should really be paying attention to the road and b) lately seeing Eric and Donna together made Jackie feel incredibly lonely.

Jackie cleared her throat. “Eric, you can tell Steven that you are a way better teacher than him.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Donna mused. “What’s going on with you two? Did you fight or something?”

“No! Of course not. Steven and I are perfectly fine.”

“Then why have you been avoiding him?”

“Steven isn’t my keeper and I’m not his. We _can_ spend time apart.” Jackie shook her head and added, “And we do. Constantly!” 

“Ok.” Donna said, shooting Eric a strange look. Eric shrugged at her.

Jackie stayed focused on the road for a while, before turning to Eric. “Can we practice parking?”

\---

Eric entered the basement after dropping off Jackie and Donna at Jackie’s place.

“Hey, you survived.” Kelso said, grinning.

“Happy to say, the Vista Cruiser is alive and well. There were a few times Jackie almost drove it into a wall or tree, but I guess I’m just a terrific teacher.” Eric threw himself on the couch.

“You were with Jackie?” Hyde said, his attention being pulled from the open book on his lap.

Eric nodded. “Jackie begged Donna to ask me to help her so I, as the gentleman I am, graciously assisted Satan’s little helper.”

Kelso laughed. “What’s Donna gonna do in return?”

Eric arched one eyebrow at Kelso, but said nothing.

Hyde looked back at his magazine. He wondered why Jackie had wanted Eric to help her with her driving lessons. Ever since the hilarious death of Kelso’s van, he had been the one to help her. Sure, he knew they weren’t talking much lately, but he hadn’t known it was this serious. At least, she hadn’t asked Kelso for help. _Or maybe she did and Kelso just said no?_ Hyde’s brow furrowed at the thought. She had been spending a lot of time with Kelso lately. Hyde didn’t think they were together. At least not yet.

Hyde frowned and threw the magazine at the table. He stalked back to his bedroom and shut the door. He didn’t feel zen at all at the moment. Jackie was going to be the death of him.

\---

The next day when Jackie got to the basement and sat next to Kelso, Hyde stood up and offered a weak excuse before leaving.

\---

Donna walked into the basement full of anger. She threw herself at the couch and groaned loudly.

Hyde turned the page on the magazine he was reading. “Heard you fought with Forman.”

Earlier at school, Eric and Donna had gotten into a nasty fight. It had been one of those fights that started out as a normal conversation and then all of a sudden they were screaming at each other in front of everyone else. The fight had started over something Donna couldn’t even remember anymore, but that didn’t matter. It no longer was about some small, petty thing. It was about Eric’s inability to respect Donna’s decisions.

“My boyfriend’s a dumbass.” Donna whined.

“Yeah.” Hyde nodded solemnly. Donna threw him an exasperated look. “Look, Donna. Forman’s a man in love and love makes your brain rot, ok? So most of the choices he makes about you are gonna be dumb because you’re the unlucky recipient of his love.”

“You’re really bad at comforting, you know that?” Donna said, but she was smiling slightly at him. Hyde shrugged. Donna shook her head slightly before turning her body towards him for a hug. Immediately Hyde’s arms went around her, one of his hands stroking the back of her head. Neither noticed the sounds of Fez going down the stairs to the basement. Before he could go down the last few steps, he stopped as he took in the scene before him. Fez raised his eyebrows at how sweetly Hyde was hugging Donna.

“You know Forman will stop being an idiot soon.” 

“God, I hope so.” Donna said. She wiped a few tears on his jacket. Loving people sucks.”

Hyde took a deep breath. “Yeah.”

Fez’s eyes widened. He felt as if he had gotten the final piece of the puzzle on who Hyde was.

\---

Jackie dialed Fez’s home number for the fifth time that day with little hope that he would actually answer. In the last few days, Jackie had kept trying to spend time with Fez, but he would always disappear with Kelso. She was beginning to think the foreign boy preferred spending time with Kelso than with her.

\---

Jackie was sitting on one of the living room’s sofa feeling upset when she heard the front door open. She walked to the foyer and stood still at the sight of Pamela Burkhart.

“Baby!” her mother squealed as she walked over to her daughter. Jackie felt herself be hugged, but she was too much in shock to react. “I missed you so much.”

Pam gave her daughter a few kisses on her cheek before hugging Jackie tighter. Jackie finally regained the ability to act and she wrapped her arms around her mom.

“Did you miss me?” Pam asked, her cheek against the top of her daughter’s head.

Jackie gave a tiny nod. Her feelings toward her mother were complex. She felt a lot of love for the woman and she was genuinely happy to see her, but every time she came back things became messy. Jackie already felt in a state.

“Did daddy tell you he was gone?” Jackie pulled back from her mother.

“What? Your father’s gone?” Pam pushed her hair back. “And left you all alone?”

Jackie closed her eyes at that. She wasn’t going to be mean to her mother. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Pam put down her purse on a nearby table. “My boyfriend has some business here so I tagged along. Wouldn’t have made sense to stay alone, would it?” 

Jackie nodded disappointedly. “So, Paul here’s too?”

“Paul? God, no.” Pam let out a bright laugh. “Paul was like two boyfriends ago. I’m with Mark now. He has such a head for business.”

“Ok. So are the two of you staying here?” Jackie asked, crossing her arms.

“No, baby. We got a hotel room. I just came to see you.” Pamela cradled her daughter’s cheek. “And to leave some stuff here. Hotel rooms are so tiny nowadays.”

“Of course.” Jackie nodded.

“Help mommy with those suitcases, darling.” Pam said grabbing two out of the four she had around her feet. “We’ll put them in a spare room.”

\---

Later that night, Jackie was still reeling from seeing her mother. She hadn’t seen her in almost a year, not even during her father’s elongated business trips, where she was left all alone at the house, and hadn’t had any contact in five and a half months. Of course, Pamela hadn’t come to see her. She was just in the heels of her newest boytoy. Jackie felt suffocated.

Her mother and daddy had no problems jetting off to other places whether it’d be for business or pleasure. Donna was too busy fuming about Eric to spend time with her. Eric never wanted to spend time with her. Fez seemed to want to spend more time with Michael than her, even though she was the entire reason he was a part of the gang now. Michael had become more and more distant since she turned him down. At first, he had still hung out with her, but as time passed, he also seemed to realize that he’d rather spend time with Fez. And Steven hadn’t spent any time with her since before the club. Everyone was leaving her.

\---

The next day at school, Jackie felt so overwrought with emotions that she thought if someone touched her they would be able to feel what she was feeling. She avoided the gang for the day. She could barely handle herself, she didn’t want to be confronted with how the rest of her friends would react. 

As Jackie tried to make her way out of the school, she was stopped by Chip. He asked if she needed a drive to her place and, in her desire to get back home as soon as possible, Jackie assented. She was paying enough attention to Chip to keep the inane conversation going, but not enough to internalize what he was telling her. She thought it could be something about his band, but she wasn’t sure.

When they pulled into the Burkhart residence, Jackie moved to leave the car, throwing a quick thanks at Chip, but he told her to wait for a second.

“Yes?” Jackie asked, worried about what he could want.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out at some point.”

“You’re asking me out on a date?”

Chip laughed carelessly, before nodding.

Jackie hesitated. While she didn’t like Chip, she didn’t hate him either. He was usually fun to be around. Maybe a date would bring her spirits up and she’d be able to deal with her mom and everything else in her life.

She put on a sweet smile. “Sure.”

“How ‘bout this Saturday?”

Jackie nodded.

“Cool. Wear something pretty.”

“When do I not?” Jackie quipped before closing the car door.

\---

She didn’t go to the basement for two more days. Instead she had spent that time studying, cheerleading practice and writing in her diary.

When she finally went down to the basement, Fez crashed into her to give her a hug and tell her how he missed her. Jackie didn’t feel like mentioning that he had been avoiding her first. She sat on the couch next to Donna and Eric. She guessed they must have made up at some point during her absence from the basement. They were talking about some movie they wanted to see in theatres. 

Jackie hazarded a look at Steven. He was looking straight at the TV, one hand holding his face. He didn’t look at her.

“You in, Jackie?” Donna’s voice interrupted Jackie from her staring.

“Huh?”

“We’re going to a movie on Saturday. You wanna come?” Donna explained.

“Oh,” Jackie pushed her hair back. “I can’t. I have a date.”

Donna and Eric were taken aback by that statement. Kelso’s mouth had fallen open from shock. Fez was smiling at her excitedly. Hyde had slowly turned to look at her.

“Really?” Donna asked smiling in disbelief.

Jackie nodded.

“With who?” Kelso asked, arms crossed.

“Chip.”

Kelso shrieked indignantly. Donna and Eric looked confused. Hyde raised his eyebrows.

“What?” Jackie asked when no one said anything. She turned to Hyde and repeated sharply, “What?”

He shook his head and leaned back into his chair. “Nothing. That’s...cool.”

Jackie’s brow furrowed. She had had enough ‘zen’ lessons with Steven to know that that ‘cool’ wasn’t an actual cool.

“What’s your problem?”

Hyde shrugged.

“You’re infuriating.” Jackie gritted out.

He shrugged again. “Whatever.”

Sensing the tension, Donna changed the subject to something that had happened at the radio station. Jackie was thankful because she didn’t want to make a scene at the moment. She felt that if she were to start yelling out her frustrations, she would never stop.

She didn’t speak to Steven for the rest of the evening.

\---

Jackie was surprised by how awful the date was going. She had expected to be taken out to a nice restaurant while wearing one of her best outfits and she would have some good, casual, friendly fun with Chip. While she did look amazing and the restaurant Chip had taken them to had been very classy, Chip had been awful. Every time Jackie opened her mouth to talk, he would interrupt her and start speaking about his life. His very boring life, at least according to Jackie. He had also seemed to have chosen the longest route to get her back home.

“So, this was fun, right?” Chip asked, as he took a left turn. 

Jackie looked at him from the corner of her eyes. “Sure.”

Chip smirked and pulled over at a gas station. Jackie looked out of the window confused. _Was he out gas?_

“Chip,” Jackie turned to him. “What are we doi-”

Chip leaned over and started kissing her mid sentence. At first, Jackie was confused about what was happening. He had moved so fast, but when she finally regained her senses, she pushed him away with all her strength.

“What the hell?” she demanded.

“Come on. Don’t be a tease.” he leaned forward again, and Jackie scrambled out of the car. He followed her.

“Chip, I think you’re a,” Jackie paused as she tried to think of a word that described Chip. Sweet? Certainly not. Great? No. “Fun guy, but I think some wires got crossed somewhere. I’m not into you in that way.”

Chip looked taken aback. “Then why are we even on this date?”

“I thought it’d be fun.” Jackie said with an outraged look. “Plus, we’re friends. Or were.”

“Jackie, we were never friends.” he replied. “See. You’re hot, I’m hot. You do the math.”

“Ew. I’m not gonna have sex with you.” Jackie said with a disgusted look.

“Oh, Jackie, grow up, why don’t you?”

“Full offense, but you’re really not my type. And you never shut up. I will never have sex with you.”

“You’re such a bitch.” he spat out.

Jackie squawked as she scrambled out of the car. She slammed the door loudly and started walking away.

“What are you doing?” Chip asked sharply. “Get back in the car.”

“No!” Jackie shouted.

“Screw this.” Chip rolled his eyes and drove away. Jackie screamed obscenities at his car as he drove away. What a _dick._

How was she supposed to get home now? She looked around and spotted a payphone. She made her way to it, put in the 20 cents and dialed the Forman’s phone number.

_Please, please, please_ , she chanted in her head.

“Hello?” Hyde’s voice came through the phone.

“Oh, thank god.” Jackie sighed. “I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Chip left me at a gas station.”

There was a moment of silence. Scared that the call had fallen through, Jackie called out a hello.

“Where are you?” Hyde asked.

Jackie told him the name of the gas station she had been abandoned at. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“I’ll be there soon.” he said before hanging up.

Jackie sat down on an empty bench and tried to stay calm. Around what must have been twenty minutes, but felt like an entirety, the El Camino pulled up to the gas station. Jackie ran to it immediately and sat in the passenger seat.

“Are you ok?” Hyde asked, looking her over. “He didn’t-”

Jackie’s eyes widened as she shook her head. “No. I’m fine.”

She smiled at him and leaned forward. “I’m so happy to see you.”

Hyde smiled back. He drove out of the gas station. He asked her if she wanted to hang out in the basement for a little while before he took her home. She nodded at him in relief. She didn’t want to be alone.

“So I take it the date didn’t end well?”

“It was awful.” Jackie complained. “Honestly, he was too self involved. And that’s me saying it.”

Hyde chuckled. “That sucks, man.”

“This is why I never date. Men suck. Don’t even try to argue with me on that.”

“Hey, no counter-argument here.”

“And he dared to compare his hotness to mine. He’s insane!” her hand movements caused her purse to fall from where it sat next to her to under the seat. She made a frustrated sound before bending down to pick it back up. She couldn’t see what she was reaching for, but her hand met with something quickly enough. Weirdly enough, it didn’t feel like her purse. She pulled her hand from under the seat and saw what her hand was gripping.

“Ew.” she dropped what she’d been holding as soon as she realized what it was.

“What?” Hyde looked over at her confused.

Jackie turned to him, surprised to find herself angry. “Why do you have girls underwear in your car?”

Hyde looked back at her and at where she had dropped the panties. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jackie didn’t let him.

“You’re such a pig.”

Hyde found himself getting angry as well. Why was Jackie getting on his ass about this? “What’s your problem?”

“Nothing. I just think you’re disgusting.” Jackie’s eyes bored into the side of his face. She scoffed, “And whichever slut you convinced me to let you touch her must be so trashy. Who leaves their underwear in a car?”

“So you can go on a date with an asshole who leaves you stranded, but I can’t be with a girl, who, by the way, was happy to let me touch her and I didn’t have to convince whatsoever, in my own car?” Hyde asked incredulously.

Jackie couldn’t come up with a reasonable reply, but her emotions were on high drive so she spit out the first thing that came to mind, “It’s gross, she’s gross, you’re gross.”

“You’re so infuriating.” Hyde gritted out, his head shaking in disbelief.

“Take me home.” Jackie said with no emotion in her voice, before turning to look out the window. This night could have not gone any worse. 

\---

A few days later, Jackie walked back to her house feeling miserable. She had just failed her driver’s test. She tried to keep the tears at bay. Why was everything in her life going wrong?

\---

Jackie was lying in bed, hugging a daisy pillow to her stomach, when someone opened her bedroom door. She didn’t turn around, thinking it was her mother coming to give some ridiculous declaration as she was prone to. She turned when she heard Fez call out her name. She smiled at him before starting to cry.

“Oh, no.” Fez said, getting on her bed. “What happened?”

“I failed my driver’s test.” Jackie said before falling forward onto his lap.

Fez patted her back awkwardly and offered some soothing noises. After a short while, Jackie sat up and pushed her hair behind her ears. Her face was red and puffy.

“I’m happy to see you.”

“Me too.”

“So what have you been up to?” Jackie asked, looking for any distraction from her horrid day.

“Not a lot. I’ve mostly been hanging out with Kelso. We tipped some cows over the other day.” Fez said excitedly. If Jackie had been feeling her normal self, she would have made a face at that, but at the moment, all she could do was look at Fez and try to not have another breakdown in front of him. 

Instead she muttered, “Fun.”

“Oh, and Kelso, Hyde and I-“

“Ugh, don’t speak to me about Steven.” Jackie flopped back on her bed. “I’m so angry at him.”

“What did he do?” Fez leaned forward, eager to hear whatever Jackie was about to reveal.

Jackie rolled to her side. “The night I had my date with Chip, you know Steven had to pick me up after the… unpleasantness happened. While he was driving me home, I found a girl’s panties in the El Camino.”

“And?” Fez nodded.

“That’s it.”

Fez’s brow furrowed. He didn’t see the issue.

“Why is he keeping some slut’s panties in his car? That is so not classy.”

“Because Hyde is a sophisticated guy.”

Jackie glared at Fez.

Fez sighed. “Honestly, Jackie, you should feel bad for poor Hyde.”

Jackie screwed up her face. “Being poor has nothing to do with this.”

“No,” Fez laughed. “He’s probably just using women to get over Donna.”

Jackie blinked, not believing what she just heard. “Donna? Steven doesn’t like Donna.”

“Of course he does. Think about it. Why else would he dance with her at the club? Plus, the other day, after she and Eric fought, Hyde comforted her.”

“Steven’s just a caring guy.” Jackie argued weakly. She felt sick to her stomach.

“No. His face was something different. I can’t describe it.”

Jackie put her head on her hands.

“Why wouldn’t he like Donna?” Fez asked, not expecting an answer.

“She’s his best friend’s girlfriend.” Jackie said from behind her hands.

“So, it’s the love that can never be. The heart can’t help what it wants.”

Jackie felt like her world had just blown up.

“Speaking about the heart. I have something to confess.” Fez grabbed her hand.

She finally looked up at him again.

“You’ve been such a good friend to me and I feel like I can finally tell you the truth.” Fez took a deep breath. “I like Kelso.”

Jackie held her breath. She closed her eyes. “Michael?”

“While the other brothers have a certain appeal, yes, Michael’s the one who’s captured my heart.” Fez joked.

Jackie swallowed. “Fezzy, I don’t think liking Michael’s a good idea.”

Fez let go of her hand. “Why not?”

“He’s not a good boyfriend. Plus, he likes girls. You’re just gonna get your heart broken.” she said, looking at him with pitiful eyes.

Fez’s expression was hard. “So what?”

“It’s just not a good idea.” she shook her head slightly. “Believe me.”

“Oh and I should take advice from the girl who went out with Chip.” his voice came out mean and cold.

Jackie jerked her head back, “That’s not fair.”

“No. What’s not fair is what you’re saying to me. Do you like Kelso?” Fez stood up from the bed

“Of course not.”

“Then why should you care if I like him or not?” Fez threw his hands up.

“I’m trying to help you.”

“I didn’t ask for your help. It’s not like you have much experience with this kind of thing.” Fez said.

“Fez.”

“No, really. You always act like you’re such an expert on things, but you don’t know anything. No wonder Hyde won’t tell you about his crush on Donna.” he blurted out.

Jackie walked over to her door and threw it open. “Leave.”

Fez pursed his lips before leaving. Jackie slammed the door closed and went back to her bed. She needed to get out of the house. She needed to do something that would make this awful day better. She glanced at her closet. Jackie knew just where to go.

\---

As Jackie walked from store to store at the mall, she couldn’t help but repeat what Fez had just told her over and over.

Steven liked Donna.

Jackie made a face at the thought. She hated to admit it, but it made sense that Steven would like Donna. In fact, she had thought the very same thing when she had hung around Steven and Donna the first few times, but whenever she brought it up, he would deny it vehemently.

They worked as a pair. They had a strong friendship foundation. They liked the same things, shared a sense of humor, had a longer history than Jackie and Hyde. At the club, he so easily danced with her. He was also comforting her. Even though Jackie knew he would comfort anyone he truly cared about if he thought they needed it.

Still, the idea of Donna and Hyde felt wrong to Jackie. Sure, they had a lot in common, but that wasn’t always ideal in relationships. Hyde should have instead focused on someone who would challenge what he believes in. Jackie knew if for some reason, Donna broke up with Eric and got together with Hyde, it would lead Hyde to be in a state of arrested development. Hyde needed someone to push him because he always got too comfortable with his surroundings. He needed someone completely different from him, but that could still understand him. Someone who expected the best from him. Someone who would love him with her entire being. She knew Donna wasn’t the girl for that. _Honestly,_ Jackie thought, _the only person that could give Steven everything he needs is me._

Jackie stopped dead on her tracks in front of a shoe store. _Steven should be with...someone like me._ She shook her head, _Steven should be with me._

_Holy shit. I want to be with Steven._

Jackie let out a whine as she turned back from where she came and walked out of the mall. 

_Am I in love with Steven?_ Jackie asked herself as she walked back to her house. _I mean, he is good looking, funny and smart. Oh, but he’s so annoying and always judging me. And from him it always hurts. But maybe it hurts because I’m in love with him. I mean, I almost always want to spend time with him. Whenever we have serious fights, it hurts more than when I fight with anyone else from the gang. Even though he states to hate everything I stand for, he always listens to me. He took me to the prom..._

Jackie let out a small shriek. A small girl who was walking in front of her turned to look at her, alarmed. Jackie gave her a thumbs up and hoped it looked convincing, but by the strange look on the girl’s face, she guesses she hadn’t succeeded.

Out of nowhere, she found herself smiling. _I’m in love with Steven._ If she was completely honest to herself, she knew she couldn’t be upset with this turn of events. Somehow she thought their whole relationship had been leading to this. Oh, she couldn’t wait to tell Steven.

Dread set in Jackie as soon as she had that last thought. She couldn’t tell Steven. He was in love with someone else.

\---

After her grand realization, Jackie didn’t know what to do to herself. Normally she would just be blunt about it and let her interest be known, but Jackie wasn’t fond of setting herself up for rejection. If Hyde liked girls like Donna, he would never like her back. He probably thought of her as a stepsister. _Gag,_ she thought. Jackie knew she needed some time before she could act normally around him so she made it a point to not visit the basement for a while. It wasn’t like anyone would miss her greatly anyway. Fez now hated her. Eric didn’t care. Kelso liked spending time with her, but ever since her rejection he had stopped seeking her out specifically. Donna saw her at school and whenever Jackie went over her house.

Jackie was in front of Donna’s house when she heard her name being called out. She instantly recognized the voice and couldn’t help but flinch. She wondered if he would follow her if she just kept walking. Knowing how stubborn he could be, she turned around and pasted a big fake smile on her face.

“Hi.” Jackie said too brightly.

Hyde looked at her strangely. “Are you ok?”

“Absolutely!” Jackie nodded erratically. _Ok, pull it back, Burkhart. The point is to seem normal, not like you need to be put in the psych ward,_ she thought as she tried to make her smile seem more natural.

“Haven’t seen you in like a week.” Hyde stated. Jackie nodded.

“Well, you know.” Jackie said lamely. “Busy.”

“Ok.” Hyde said looking to the side.

Jackie stared at him. “Well, bye.”

Before Hyde could respond, Jackie had turned around and walked into the Pinciotti house. She leaned against the closed door and thanked god that she Hadn’t blurted out something stupid like ‘I love you.’

“You ok?” Donna asked, as she entered the kitchen.

Jackie took a deep breath. “Of course.”

\---

When Jackie got home later that night, she saw her mother sitting on the couch looking over some papers. She sat down next to her and tried to compose herself.

“Hey, baby.” Pam said, without looking up. “How was your day?”

Jackie opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. Instead she felt tears flooding her eyes. She couldn’t control it anymore.

“Are you ok?” Hearing those three words for the third time that day made Jackie completely lose it. The tears came down freely.

“Oh,” her mom put the papers down next to her. “What’s wrong?”

Jackie shook her head as her mom put her arms around her.

“Talk to me. Is it about your father? Because if so, let me tell you from experience, he doesn’t deserve your tears.”

Jackie cried harder.

Pam stroked her daughter’s hair. “Is it about a boy?”

Jackie managed a small nod after a while.

“Oh, honey.” Pam sighed. “It’s better to save the tears until you’re in front of him. That way you can get him to do anything.” 

Jackie leaned back to look at her mom. She knew Pam thought what she was saying was helpful so she didn’t want to hurt her mother’s feelings. At least, she tried to comfort her unlike her dad. Jackie nodded at her mom and smiled as she started wiping her tears. Pam bopped her nose.

“Jackie, you’re too beautiful to cry over a boy.”

“You’re right.” Jackie said, standing up. She walked out of her house again.

Jackie thought that maybe the walk from her house to the water tower would have made her feel better, but she still felt rotten. To make matters worse, she probably looked as well as she felt. As she sat and looked down into the trees, she knew she was being ridiculous. She had just realized she was in love with Steven and already she was heartbroken. She needed to get over it. She couldn’t let this stupid feeling get in the way of her friendship with Steven or anyone else from the basement. It couldn’t ruin her entire life. She stood up and nodded to herself. Tomorrow, she’d start living her life again.

\---

Jackie woke up feeling like the entire world was weighing down on her. She turned to the side, and seriously considered staying in bed for the entire day. She was on the brink of sleep when she remembered her new resolution. Jackie sat up reluctantly and went over to her closet to choose a cute outfit. Maybe that would make her feel better.

When she entered the Forman house, Jackie was relieved to find Mrs. Forman alone in the kitchen. Kitty greeted her with a sweet smile.

“Mrs. Forman,” Jackie sat down next to her. “I was wondering if I could ask for a favor.”

Kitty put down her coffee mug. “What is it?”

“Steven and I had a very stupid fight. And as much as I hate admitting it, I’m the one who needs to apologize. I was hoping you could help me bake his favorite cookies so I can have a peace offering.” Jackie’s shoulders went up as she smiled at Kitty.

“Of course.” Kitty said. “ _You_ can help _me_ make the cookies.”

Jackie thanked Kitty multiple times during the long process of making cookies from scratch. Kitty explained the steps as she went through them, even though she knew Jackie didn’t understand anything about baking. Jackie told her about how things were at school. They moved from subject to subject with an ease Jackie wished she had with her own mother. Still, by the end of it, Jackie had reconfirmed that baking wasn’t one of her many talents. The cookies were cooling by the time Hyde got back from work. Jackie threw a panicked ‘Shh’ at Mrs. Forman as she ran out of the kitchen to hide. She heard some murmuring, but couldn’t understand what was being said. Soon after she heard a door close, she assumed Hyde had already made his way to the basement. She went back to the kitchen.

“Does he know I’m here?”

“No. Don’t worry.” Kitty said with a casual hand gesture. “Now, what did you two kids fight about?”

Jackie let out a deep breath. She really didn’t want to speak about it, but she knew she had to give Mrs. Forman something. “He did something I wasn’t a fan of, but also I was being dramatic and had no right to be angry.”

Kitty smiled at Jackie’s self awareness. Jackie wasn’t ashamed to admit she was dramatic at times, but she did hate admitting she was wrong.

“Well, whenever you’re ready, you can take the cookies to him. I’m gonna go to the store real quick to pick up some last things for dinner tonight.” Kitty grabbed her purse and left the house.

Jackie grabbed the plate of cookies and made her way to the basement. As she descended the stairs, she could hear Eric’s voice. _Ugh,_ Jackie thought. _Why couldn’t he be alone?_

“Hello, boys.” she said.

“Sweet. Cookies.” Eric reached for the plate, but Jackie stepped away in time. She would have slapped his hand away, but she was scared about the overflowing plate falling. Eric made an indignant sound.

“They’re not for you.” Jackie said, squinting at Eric. “They’re for Steven.”

Eric awwed sarcastically. Hyde punched his shoulder and looked back at Jackie. He raised an eyebrow.

“As a peace offering.” Jackie pushed the plate closer to him and fluttered her eyelashes. Hyde didn’t look convinced.

Jackie sighed. “Ugh, fine. I’m sorry. Now, will you eat a damn cookie?”

Hyde smiled and reached for the plate. Jackie let him grab it, smiling back at him.

“So we’re cool?” Jackie asked.

“We’re cool.”

“Great!” Jackie sat next to Eric on the couch, pushing him further to the side. “So, what are we watching?”

\---

Jackie smiled all the way back to her house. Sure, stuff between Steven and her was still weird and awkward, but she now had hope that it would get better soon. When she entered the house, her mother was dragging the suitcases she had asked to store in the guest room to the foyer. Her smile slid away as she realized her mother was leaving again.

“Oh, sweetie, I’m so happy you’re here. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye.” her mother let go of the last suitcase and walked toward Jackie. She put her hands on Jackie’s shoulders. “Your father called. He’s coming back tomorrow so it’s probably best I leave before then.”

Jackie pressed her lips together as she looked at the floor. “I miss you.”

Pam’s face fell. “I miss you too, baby. And I swear we won’t be separated this long ever again.”

Jackie smiled at her mom, even though she didn’t believe her. She hugged Pam. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” her mother said, stroking her hair.

The next day when her dad returned, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ate dinner with him. He didn’t ask what she had done during his absence, only if everything had been fine. She made sure to tell him Hyde had kept his promise and had stopped by, just like Jack had asked him.

\---

Jackie hated apologizing and here she was ready to offer a second one in two days. She had been in the basement listening to Donna and Eric’s conversation, commenting when possible and burning Eric as much as she could, when Fez had walked in followed by Kelso. Fez had looked at her and averted his eyes. Jackie bit the inside of her mouth and closed her eyes as she prepared herself mentally. 

“Fez, can we talk?” Jackie asked, twisting her hands. “In private, I mean.”

Fez looked like he wanted to say no, but he nodded his head and walked out of the basement again. Jackie followed. They stopped at the driveway.

“Fez, I’m so sorry.” she said, ripping off the band-aid. “I was wrong to react in the way that I did.”

“No, Jackie. I’m sorry. You were just worried about me.” he replied.

“Still. I should have been more supportive.” Jackie pointed at her chest.

“I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.” Fez said, smiling tentatively. 

Jackie grinned at him and pulled him into a hug. 

Fez whispered in her ear. “I have something to tell you.”

Jackie pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. “What?”

“I told Kelso.”

“Holy shit.”

“And… stuff happened.” Fez said, waggling his eyebrows.

Jackie’s mouth opened in shock and she jumped excitedly. “No way!”

“It was wonderful.” Fez said.

“I’m so happy for you.” Jackie said and realized she was being earnest. At least one of them could be happy with the person they liked. “You have to tell me everything later.”

Fez laughed nervously, but he gave her a little nod. “Now let's go back in there.”

\---

Hyde woke up when he heard a loud sound outside of his room. It had been a loud thud, as if something or someone had fallen. He rubbed his eyes as he stretched. He heard more noises. He put his sunglasses on and walked out of his makeshift bedroom to find Kelso and Fez making out aggressively half on the couch, half on the floor. Hyde’s eyes widened.

“What the hell?” he couldn’t stop the words coming from his mouth.

Immediately, Kelso and Fez scrambled from each other and ran to opposite sides of the room.

Kelso leaned against the washing machine. He nodded at Hyde. “What’s up?”

Hyde raised his eyebrows at Kelso.

“Hello, Hyde. You’re looking great today.” Fez said, laughing nervously. “Ai.”

“What did I just walk in on?” Hyde pointed at the couch.

Kelso looked at Fez and then back at Hyde. “Well. What do _you_ think you saw?”

“You mean, besides you and Fez trying your best at eating each other’s faces?”

Kelso grimaced. 

Fez cleared his throat. “Kelso and I have been- eh- fooling around.”

Hyde blinked several times in a few seconds. “Ok. Huh.”

Kelso smiled awkwardly at Hyde and gave him thumbs up. “So...we cool?”

Hyde shrugged, “Whatever.”

Kelso and Fez let out twin sighs of relief.

“Oh, thank god. Now, only Donna and Eric are left.”

“Wait. Jackie knows?” Hyde asked.

Fez nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh, man.” Hyde walked out of the basement, not even bothering to pick up his jacket. He needed to find Jackie. _Poor kid must be heartbroken._

\---

Hyde had made it to Jackie’s house to find out she wasn’t there. He sat in his car and mentally crossed out all the places she couldn’t be. He knew she wasn’t at the Formans or Donna’s house. She didn’t have any cheerleading practice or event so she wasn’t at school. She did her homework on Saturdays so she wouldn’t be at the library. He hoped she was in the one place that came to mind. 

As he climbed the steps to the water tower, he was relieved to see her sitting there. When Jackie turned to look at him, he saw a hint of fear in her face, but she quickly masked it with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” Jackie asked.

“Looking for you.”

“Oh.” Jackie smiled. “And what has you seeking the great pleasure of my company?”

“I walked in on Kelso and Fez.”

“Oh.” Jackie wasn’t sure why he felt the need to look for her.

“And I guess I wanted to tell you that… It sucks, man. I’m sorry.” Hyde pressed his lips together. He hoped he sounded compassionate.

Jackie’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “What?”

“Listen, I knew you were into Kelso-”

“What?”

“But don’t feel bad. Trust me, you will find someone way better than Kelso.” Hyde reassured her. Jackie looked at him with a shocked expression, and then she started laughing. Now it was Hyde’s turn to look confused.

Jackie shook her head. _What a mess._ “Steven, I don’t like Michael.”

Hyde’s expression showed he didn’t believe her.

“Honestly, I don’t like Michael. I’ve never liked him.”

“But, in the club…”

Jackie interrupted him, “Michael did confess his ‘love’ for me, but I made him realize he didn’t really like me. I could honestly not care less about who _he’s_ with.”

“Oh.” Hyde said, noticing her strange emphasis on the latter part of her sentence.

“Did you come looking for me because you were worried?” Jackie asked, trying to catch his eyes.

“What? No.” Hyde scoffed.

“Sure. Well, guess I don’t have to thank you or tell you that I think you’re really sweet for caring about me.” Jackie smiled warmly at Hyde, putting her hand over his. She gave his hand a quick squeeze.

All of a sudden, Hyde couldn’t contain himself anymore. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath before blurting out, “Can I tell you something?”

Jackie drew back a little bit. She felt like she knew what he was about to tell her and she didn’t want to hear it. She couldn’t hear it. She knew whenever Steven took a breath like he had just done, he was about to say something he really didn’t want to say, which meant he was going to talk about his feelings. “No. Please don’t say anything. Remember some things can’t be taken back. ”

She pulled her hand back and looked out into the trees. Hyde stared at her for a moment longer. Having his own words thrown at him hurt. He thought that she must have figured him out somehow and she didn’t feel the same. He muttered whatever before standing up to get down from the water tower. He started walking toward his car when he heard Jackie scream, “Wait!”

Jackie ran over to Hyde. She knew hearing he had feelings for Donna coming from him would break her heart, but she couldn’t freeze him out like that and refuse to hear him out. She couldn’t be selfish. He was her friend and she was his.

She stopped in front of him, breathing fast. “We’ve been friends for a while. Of course I’ll hear whatever you have to tell me. And I’ll tell you exactly what I think. As your friend.”

Jackie’s repetition of their current relation irked Hyde. Of course she only considered him a friend. He thought of getting in his car, telling Jackie to forget he ever said anything and continuing on as if nothing ever happened, but he knew he had to do something. He’d rather have her rejection to kill whatever hope lingered in his body. Hell, maybe it could even help him finally move on from the girl. Though he doubted it.

Hyde flexed his hand and said the first thing that came to mind. “You make me sick.”

Jackie took several steps back. “What?”

“Yeah,” Hyde said, motioning to the sky with both of his hands. “I thought I had it under control, but lately it’s just gotten worse. It’s like...you’ve invaded my mind. I can be doing the normal shit I usually do like hanging around the basement, shoplifting, cruising with Forman, Fez and Kelso and, all of a sudden, BAM, I’m thinking about you. Even during circle time. You’ve infected my circle time. I can’t stop thinking about you. So what I’m trying to say is…” Hyde clenched his teeth. “You’re under my skin.”

Jackie opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Instead, she could only stare at him.

“Go ahead. Get it over with. Reject me so I can finally get some peace of mind.” Hyde said, waving his hand toward her.

Jackie took a step closer. Then another, until there was nothing, but maybe an inch separating them. She put her hands on the sides of his face and made him look at her. They studied each other’s faces silently, before Jackie took the plunge and closed the final distance between each other. The kiss started out hesitant. Hyde was so still that Jackie began to pull back, scared that he had realized that he wasn’t actually into her, but Hyde’s body finally caught up with what was going on and his hands went up to the back of her head as he pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss was what Jackie had been dreaming about ever since she realized how she felt about Hyde. Every thought and feeling that had plagued her during the past weeks were replaced by the feeling of Hyde’s gentle, but insistent lips on hers and the way his fingers felt grabbing her hair.

As they pulled apart, Hyde muttered, “Huh.”

Jackie couldn’t stop the smile that took over her face. She picked up one his left hand and brought it up to her lips. She pressed a gentle kiss on his knuckles before looking at him again. Hyde moved his hand from her face and leaned down to give her another kiss. This kiss felt more desperate than the previous one. Jackie’s hands fell to his chest and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hyde deepened the kiss. He wanted everything Jackie was willing to offer. Jackie gripped his shirt and broke away from the kiss, smiling softly as she looked down at their feet

“Well?” Hyde asked. His arms were still around her waist.

“Well what?” Jackie said breathlessly.

“Are you seriously not gonna say anything about what I just said?” Hyde said.

“Oh. That.” Jackie pursed her lips as she pretended to think it over. “Cool.”

“Jackie.”

She laughed softly. “Ok.”

Jackie gave him a small peck on the lips. She peppered small kisses on his face until her lips were level with his left ear, “I like you. A lot.”

Hyde couldn’t help the small smile that took over his face, but managed to school his face back to his normal expression when he pulled back from Jackie. “Wanna get out of here?”

Jackie nodded and, as they slowly made their way to the El Camino, she took his hand in hers and squeezed. He looked at her with his brows raised, but she just smiled at him. 


End file.
